Once upon a heart
by Flamehaze1
Summary: Érase una vez un joven rey, que encontró a su amada muerta en el suelo, sin corazón ¿Este es un final triste?¿Creen que debería serlo? Pues no, porque solo es el comienzo de este cuento… One-shot.


**Holaa! saben? hice este shot para un concurso de una pagina en facebook aunque no gané, pero sobre todo lo hice por diversion, porque habia que hacer un shot de mi OTP y porque ya habia tenido esta idea desde diciembre del año pasado xD bueno ojala les guste (puse a Merli! Es mi tercer vocaloid favorita :3) y gracias por leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid, ni nombres, ni siquiera la imagen me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos autores y dueños. Esto es sin fines lucrativos :v**

* * *

 _Érase una vez el joven rey de una antigua nación, que en una mañana no encontraba a la mujer que amaba por ningún lado…._

Esperó hasta que faltaba una hora para el mediodía a que ella llegara, pues le gustaba salir y por la entrada de servicio, muy temprano por las mañanas a pasear por el bosque a ver que encontraba. Cuando vio que habían pasado cinco horas desde que los sirvientes dijeron haberla visto salir, decidió preguntar a todos en el palacio.

-¿No han visto a Miku?

Le extrañó más cuando dijeron que no la habían visto desde que salió al bosque esa misma mañana.

Se corría la noticia de que Miku no estaba y el rey estaba preocupado, y ya cuando todos en el palacio se habían enterado, por fin uno confesó haber visto a la reina llegar por la parte trasera del palacio, y entrar por la cocina con un conejito en sus brazos, entonces le preguntó a él si no sabía dónde se encontraban las zanahorias. Como él no lo sabía fue a preguntar a una de las cocineras, pero cuando volvió, la reina ya no estaba ahí.

La situación se empezó a poner más extraña cuando todos en el castillo comenzaron a buscarla en cada una de las habitaciones. Con todos distribuidos en cada habitación, y corredor del palacio era imposible que nadie la viera.

Entonces se oyó un grito. Inmediatamente Kaito corrió para ver de qué se trataba. Y vio a una joven sirvienta pálida y corriendo hacia él.

-¡La reina!¡En el salón del trono!¡Ella está…!

No necesitaba oír lo que le estaban diciendo, debía ir a asegurarse por sí mismo que ella estaba bien. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el salón del trono, dejando a todos atrás, y al abrir la puerta… Encontró una escena escalofriante.

Había una enorme y extraña criatura, algo así como del tamaño de una persona y de la que se podían distinguir un par de orejas de conejo. Cuando volteó hacia él, también vio los dientes frontales del mismo animal. En efecto era una especie de conejo monstruoso, con sus ojos salidos de sus orbitas, enormes garras, y piel de distintos colores, amarilla, negra y morado. Después de observarla, por unos instantes, notó el líquido rojo una de las patas del animal, y parecía sostener algo en la otra "mano", solo que no alcanzó a ver que era.

Lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad fue ver largo cabello color turquesa detrás del animal. Y cuando este corrió y saltó por una de las ventanas, por fin pudo ver lo que había detrás de él.

Encontró los ojos perdidos de ella, tirada en los escalones del trono.

Con un enorme hueco en su pecho, indicio de que era lo que aquel monstruo se había llevado.

Apenas estaba consciente de que estaba caminando hacia el cadáver, sus pasos eran lo único que resonaba en la habitación. Se detuvo al lado, solo observando y sin parpadear. Se arrodilló al lado de Miku, siendo la sangre que manchaba su ropa la menor de sus preocupaciones. Cuando salió de su bloqueo mental, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, cerró por última vez los de su amada, besó su frente que ya se estaba poniendo fría, y dejó a las lágrimas y tristeza fluir libremente.

๑

๑

๑

Habían pasado dos semanas Kaito no llevaba ningún progreso en superar la muerte de Miku. Sinceramente había sido un golpe duro para él, pero como tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse quieto y abatido, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia se dispuso a continuar con sus deberes. Su mejor amigo y mano derecha, Gakupo le había dicho que él podía encargarse de todo por el en lo que Kaito se recuperaba, pero él se negó y dijo que estaría bien. Por dentro estaba bastante destrozado, pero recordó la clase de persona que era Miku y que a ella seguramente no le hubiera gustado verlo triste y mucho menos destrozado, pues la muerte de ella había sido mucho más dolorosa de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar.

Por un par de días todo estuvo normal en el palacio, hasta que una mañana llegó un permiso para exportación de bienes hacia otras naciones. Gakupo y Kaito caminaban por los corredores, conversando sobre ese documento y de vez en cuando la conversación se desviaba a cosas triviales y hasta personales.

Cruzando por el comedor mientras seguían su conversación, de repente una de las sillas cayó hacia atrás. Al principio pensó que estaba mal acomodada o quizá se había roto una de las patas, pero cuando cayó por tercera vez y se abrió una de las patas, se dio cuenta de que en esa misma había un agujero y adentro algo brillante. Cuando lo sacó, se dio cuenta de que eran muchos y pequeños dulces de envolturas brillantes.

El cuidadosamente tomó uno entre su temblorosa mano y lo reconoció al instante.

-E-esto es… ¿Miku…?- dijo con cierto temor y una cara impactada, pues había identificado ese dulce como uno de los que ella comía siempre antes de la cena, acción por la cual siempre la reprendía, pero no se enojaba realmente, más bien le parecía divertida la costumbre infantil.

Por respuesta los dulces comenzaron a moverse, hasta formar la palabra "Sí"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Entonces aquí los escondías…

๑

๑

๑

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el barco en el que iba llegó a su destino. Habría llegado en el día si la tormenta no hubiera retrasado la nave haciéndola cambiar de dirección. Al ver el tranquilo puerto de esa ciudad, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué las estrellas y el viento la habían hecho viajar hasta otro continente, pero si el universo y la naturaleza se lo habían encomendado, no podía quejarse.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería el primer paso a tomar cuando algo atrajo su atención. En un poste se había desprendido un cartel y el viento lo había llevado hasta sus pies, comprendió que era una señal que la madre naturaleza le daba. En el cartel se presentaba la imagen de una extraña criatura de la cual se distinguían las orejas de un conejo. Era un cartel de se busca, y se ofrecían cinco mil monedas de oro a quien pudiera capturarlo o llevarlo muerto al palacio.

El animal llamó su atención porque claramente no era una mítica criatura normal, y quizá ni siquiera de ese mundo.

Así que ya sabía a donde debía ir.

๑

๑

๑

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?

-Mi nombre es Merli y he venido para hablar con el rey en persona.

-Imposible. Nadie puede ver al rey sin identificarse y sin haber sido llamado- le respondió uno de los guardias.

-Ya veo, gracias- dijo Merli alejándose de la entrada y sin que la vieran dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del castillo, a buscar una forma de entrar. Al acercarse a una puerta de servicio, escuchó un canto proveniente del bosque. No le iba a dar importancia hasta que el viento pasó fuertemente a su lado en dirección al bosque. Lo tomó como una señal y decidió seguir la voz.

Al llegar a donde se oía más fuerte, descubrió a una chica en un vestido negro sentada en la rama baja de un pino, cantando una extraña canción. No pudo evitar notar era increíblemente pálida, y aunque eran de un bonito turquesa, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, parecían de un cadáver.

En cuanto a Miku, ella se sorprendió al ver a esa extraña mujer, usando un vestido magenta estilo sirena, una gran capa guinda y una extraña flor rosa en el cabello. Pero su atuendo no le importaba, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en que esa mujer la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Y… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy, o era, Hatsune Miku… Espera… ¿puedes verme?- dijo saltando de la rama, acercándose a la extraña.

-Sí, de hecho, seguí tu voz hasta aquí.- Miku trató de tocar a la mujer, pero solo la atravesó- Puedo verte, pero ya no eres un ser físico, sino un espíritu. No puedes tocar nada.

-Pero, ¿cómo es esto posible…? Traté de hablar con todos pero nadie puede verme ni oírme. Yo…

-Ya estas muerta ¿no?- Merli no necesitó oír la respuesta, la obtuvo cuando la chica bajo la mirada y guardó silencio- bien, y ¿por qué estás aquí?

-…Al principio también me pregunté eso… pero van casi tres semanas desde que morí y me di cuenta hace unos días de que debo encontrar a mi asesino para poder cruzar al otro mundo.

-¿Fuiste asesinada?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso, la verdad no son momentos gratos para recordar.

-Me imagino que para nadie- cuando el viento sopló, el cartel en la mano de Merli se sacudió, y se detuvo a pensar un momento- ¿Acaso tu muerte tiene que ver con esto?- dijo extendiendo el cartel para que pudiera verlo. En cuanto Miku lo vio, una expresión de absoluto terror se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es… es… empiezo a recordar lo que pasó… antes de que esa cosa me atacara… al principio era un inofensivo conejo… luego…

-Se transformó ¿no?

-Si…

-Es un tipo de magia para metamorfosis muy común, pero la criatura me preocupa, jamás había visto algo así…- dijo llevándose una mano al mentón de forma pensativa- Fue el rey el que colocó esto ¿no?¿lo conocías?

-Nosotros… estábamos casados.

-Ah, ya veo un matrimonio arreglado con un viejo ¿no? Estos padres de ahora, solo les interesan sus beneficios personales…

-No, no fue nada de eso. La verdad Kaito no es viejo, tiene un par de años más que yo… y yo lo amaba, no, lo amo mucho…

-Nunca entenderé porque la gente se enamora, sé que es una regla para todos, pero aun no entiendo la razón detrás de ello. En fin, no vine a discutir algo tan trivial, vine a cumplir una misión y veo que esa misión eres tú.

-¿Misión?¿Quién eres tú, y que asuntos tienes conmigo?- dijo lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y sospechosa.

-Soy Merli, una maga de ciento tres años de edad quien viaja por el mundo por orden del universo y la naturaleza quienes me concedieron mi poder e inmortalidad, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Merli con un tono normal y su semblante frio, como si le estuviera diciendo algo obvio. Y aunque Miku debió actuar sorprendida o incrédula, en realidad, le creyó cada palabra y lo tomó con una tranquilidad sorprendente.

-Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- después de ver a ese monstruo transformarse, y ver que ahora soy un espíritu, la verdad ya nada me puede sorprender. Y ¿Qué planea hacer aquí, señora maga?- al ver la mirada incendiaria de Merli, solo retrocedió de un salto.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme señora!¡NUNCA!¡Yo soy una señorita muy joven, solo que el tiempo se detuvo para mí!

-Bien, s-señorita.

-Hmp, ahora vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al palacio.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la puerta, los mismos guardias la recibieron, recitando exactamente las mismas palabras de antes, pero solo bastó una frase para hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Tengo información sobre la muerte de Hatsune Miku

๑

-¡Merli!- gritó Miku al verla salir de la habitación donde ella, Gakupo y Kaito estaban hablando acerca de la situación actual-¿Qué sucedió?¿qué te dijo?

-Shh- la calló- aquí no, a veces las paredes oyen. Vamos a hablar en otro lugar.

Y después de salir del palacio ambas se dirigieron hacia un claro en el bosque

-¿Me dirás ahora que sucedió?

-Bien, no sé si habrás escuchado la conversación que tuve con tu novio, pero ahora tú serás mi aprendiz.

-¿Yo?¿aprendiz?¿Yo?

-Eso mismo dije.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-¿Te parece que soy alguien que bromea?- al ver la habitual expresión seria de Merli, Miku obtuvo su respuesta.

-Pero y-yo… estoy muerta.

-¿Y?

-Si soy un espíritu, significa que no puedo hacer nada.

-Todo lo contrario, tu estado espiritual te permitirá manejar magia, la esencia de todo, de manera más fácil.

-¿Y la magia podrá ser efectiva aunque yo la invoque?

-Por supuesto. La magia responde a cualquiera que la invoca. Ahora vamos a entrenar, ponte ahí.

-E-espera, pero ¿por qué?¿qué sucedió cuando hablabas con Kaito?

-Oh, le dije que si quería que descansaras en paz, debían atrapar a tu asesino, pero como fue un monstruo mágico enviado por alguien, iba a requerir una fuerza similar. Después de eso el otro chico mencionó algo de extrañas muertes que empezaron más o menos desde la tuya. Le dije a Kaito que yo podía encargarme, pero insistió en ir el mismo, se nota que es demasiado personal para él, entonces le dije que ya te había conocido, se sorprendió al descubrir que yo podía verte y le dije que si lo tranquilizaba tu podrías acompañarme para que descubrieras que te sucedió y por qué y le dije que si me acompañabas te iba a enseñar un par de hechizos para que me ayudaras en caso de algo. No creo que sea necesario pero como soy realista, sé que a veces se puede necesitar ayuda. Así que, ¿me obedecerás y te pondrás ahí donde te dije?- dijo mirándola fijamente, con su monótona expresión seria. Miku soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien…- dio alejándose un par de metros, colocándose justo donde Merli le había indicado.

-Ahora, vamos a averiguar si un ataque mágico directo te hace daño- dijo apuntando sus dos manos hacia Miku mientras comenzaba a salir una brillante luz de ellas.

-No entiendo por qué- ¡KYAAA!- y Merli dio en el blanco.

๑

๑

๑

Miku se sentó como si nada en la rama de un pino, mientras comenzaba a cantar. Ese día había estado entrenando con Merli más de lo habitual. Ya llevaban una semana entrenando, Miku había aprendido cuatro hechizos que Merli le habían dicho eran básicos; uno de ataque, uno defensivo, uno para hacer dormir, uno para curar. Ese día habían estado practicando un hechizo práctico para saltar ¿Por qué? Miku no tenía idea. Merli solo le dijo que ella sabía por qué.

-Bien, una extraña criatura te asesinó, y se llevó tu corazón, pero fue muy cuidadosa al retirarlo entero, porque según cuando revisaron tu cadáver, no había sido arrancado…

-Entiendo que tenemos que averiguar que sucedió… pero que lo repitas tanto me hace recordar esos momentos….

-Sé que debe ser duro para ti, pero debes entender que es para ayudarte. A veces hay que ser cruel por el bien de otros.

-Espero que no todo tenga que ser así… de cualquier forma-

-Guarda silencio… ¿Sientes eso?

-En realidad no siento nada, ni siquiera el viento, soy un espíritu, pero dime, que es lo que pasa.

-Hay una perturbación. No sé qué es, pero algo anormal sucede- de repente oyeron un enorme ruido, como si algo se hubiese derrumbado, y salió una enorme nube de polvo que se veía a distancia entre los árboles. Venia de una pequeña villa que estaba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad capital.

-Oh dios, si eso se oyó hasta acá, debió ser algo muy grande.

-¡Vamos, rápido!- le indicó Merli

๑

Para cuando llegaron, había un extraño caos en la villa. Todos los edificios eran de dos plantas y si el máximo de edificios y casas en el lugar era de veinte, al menos la mitad estaban derrumbadas, no se veía rastros de personas, pero Merli aun sentía la anomalía.

En eso una mujer dobló la esquina y corrió hacia ellas, pidiéndole a Merli que la ayudara.

-Señora, dígame que sucedió, estoy aquí para ayudar.

-¡Un monstruo enorme llegó de la nada!¡En cuanto lo vieron casi todos salieron corriendo, pero asesinó a tres personas con esa cosa que traía en la mano!

-Entiendo, gracias, ahora vaya a ocultarse. Vamos- le dijo a Miku una vez que la mujer se alejó.

Escucharon que el ruido se hacía más intenso del lado derecho, y decidieron correr hacia allá, pero cuando llegaron al lugar, ya no había nada. Les sucedió lo mismo un par de veces más, hasta que por fin decidieron cambiar de táctica. Subieron a la azotea del edificio más alto que era de tres pisos, y por fin lo vieron. Un monstruo gordo y horrible de al menos cuatro metros, con piel verde amarillenta y que estaba destruyendo torpemente las construcciones, probablemente buscando personas.

-Ahí está, ¿Estas lista para detenerlo?

-¡Si, señora!- dijo Miku llevándose una mano a la frente como saludo militar. Merli la miró de forma seria y asesina. Era la única expresión que mostraba a parte de su rostro inexpresivo-¡D-digo, si señorita!

-Bien, entonces ve, yo te apoyaré si lo necesitas- y sin alguna duda, Miku se lanzó de espaldas al vacío, no tenía miedo, pues igual ya estaba muerta. No podía sentir el viento, y dudaba que siquiera pudiera tocarla, ya que su cabello permanecía inmóvil a sus costados. Ya a unos metros del suelo decidió entrar en acción.

\- Petere universi transcendi patriis legibus. Air Impulse!- al tocar el suelo, rebotó inmediatamente, como si fuera de goma. Rebotó lo suficiente, y pronto estuvo a ocho metros sobre el suelo, sobrepasando al monstruo por cuatro, y cuando empezó a caer invocó el otro hechizo- Rogo ut sint indutiae, ventus et lux commoda mihi fortitudo vestra!

Y en el momento en que acabó de recitar, una extraña luz apareció en sus manos, que apuntó hacia la cabeza del monstruo, este la miró, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya que al momento la luz lo envolvió y consumió entero. Al aterrizar, Miku no podía creerlo.

-¡OH!¡LO HICE!¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice!¡Lo hiceeeeeeee!- dijo tirando de sus coletas, loca por la emoción.

-Bien hecho- dijo Merli apareciendo detrás de ella con un rostro sereno y sin el menor rastro de emoción, como siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?¿Que te pareció Merli?- preguntó aún muy emocionada.

-Fue perfecto, tú pronunciación ha mejorado mucho- y dirigiéndose a donde había estado el monstruo, recogiendo lo que él llevaba. Un extraño artefacto de plata, con forma de una lanza, y que un poco más debajo de la afilada punta, tenía una gran gema redonda, color purpura- No sé si me equivoque, pero creo que esto es un recolector de almas- le dijo Merli a Miku examinando cuidadosamente el artefacto.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es muy peligroso. Con la punta hieres a una persona y la gema mágica se encarga de extraer su alma. Lo que me llama la atención es que ese bobo monstruo andaba por aquí con esto. En mi opinión es muy poco inteligente darle algo como esto a un ogro. Aunque… ya llevaba tres almas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por las runas en la gema. En el alfabeto rúnico estos son números ¿Pero para que alguien querría las almas?

-Alguien malvado sin duda alguna.

-No lo dudo, pero robar almas no es común, y ni siquiera malvado, es algo muy enfermo. Y estoy segura de que esto tiene que ver con tu muerte. Tengo entendido que desde que moriste se han producido extraños asesinatos en la ciudad, la capital del imperio, ¿no?

-La verdad he pasado casi todo el tiempo en el bosque, no he estado muy informada últimamente.

-Tu muerte, los extraños asesinatos, un conejo monstruoso y ahora esta cosa robando almas con un instrumento peligroso y delicado ¿A que estará jugando esta persona?

-¿No será un especie de ritual?

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Bueno, si lo piensas es un poco obvio. Robaron mi corazón, robaron almas y además, oí que en unas cuantas noches habrá la luna llena más brillante del año, será muy blanca, y estará muy grande.

-Así que la luna estará en su mejor punto… ¿te había dicho que ese conejo se me hacía familiar?

-¿Sabes qué es?

-No, pero tengo la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lado. Ya van doce asesinatos, contando estos tres, y por lo que entiendo a todos les robaron el alma. Esto empeora y no tenemos ninguna pista de quién o qué lo está causando…

-Bien, yo sé que esto sonará ridículo, pero, solo tienes que darle tiempo. Sé que está la posibilidad de que todo empeore, pero aun si lo piensas mucho ahora y no tienes ni idea de que hacer, es igual de productivo que no hacer nada.

-Bien, supongamos que así es, ¿por qué piensas que funcionará?

-Porque si yo soy tu misión, y este nuestro destino, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Merli no pudo contradecir esa lógica cuando Miku usó la palabra "destino".

๑

๑

๑

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Kaito se encontraba solo en su habitación. Había estado comiendo unos dulces, como los que Miku siempre comía.

Miku.

Desde que la había conocido, siempre tuvo un extraño amor por las cosas dulces.

Se sentó y comenzó a recordar toda su historia con Miku. Y como todo había comenzado cinco años antes.

๑

Él tenía diecisiete y era la noche de una gran fiesta que ofrecían en honor al cumpleaños de su madre. Había nobles por todo el salón e invitados que no conocía, todos vestidos en sus mejores atuendos para causar una gran impresión a los demás, y en algunos casos envidia.

Poco le podría importar a Kaito que lo que quería era irse a su habitación, a dormir. Empezó a tratar de retirarse discretamente. Primero salió del campo de visión de sus padres, y después tuvo que librarse de las chicas que lo perseguían con la mirada, además de evitar a todo aquel que quisiera hablarle. Fue toda una batalla, pero casi llegaba a la salida. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares que estaban cerca de la salida y cuando decidió moverse para abrir la puerta… una mano lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo jaló, con una gran fuerza.

-Así que ¿tú también quieres salir?- dijo una voz femenina. Y al voltear vio a una chica que lo miraba curiosamente- bueno, estamos en la misma misión compañero, así que tendrás el honor de que yo te ayude.

¿Por qué le hablaba así?¿Acaso no lo reconocía?¿No sabía quién era él?

-Ehh… si… muchas gracias, supongo…-dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco al notar lo cerca que estaban, ambos pegándose el uno al otro tratando de esconderse detrás de un solo pilar.

-Bien, ¿y que esperamos?¡Vámonos!-dijo ella mientras volteaba hacia los demás en el baile, para después tomarlo por la mano y salir apresuradamente de salón- Ahora, a buscar el lugar ¿tú conoces este palacio?

-Ah, si…- dijo algo confundido por la pregunta de la chica. Él quería irse a su habitación, pero decidió estar un poco más con ella. Le había llamado la atención que ella no supiera quien era él.

-¡GENIAL!- dijo gritando un poco demás entusiasmada- ¿entonces puedes llevarme hasta la cocina?

-Si… claro- y comenzaron su trayecto hasta la cocina. Una vez delante de las puertas, ambos se asomaron por la ventana de la puerta, y cuando pasó un sirviente la chica se agachó, jalando a Kaito en el proceso.

-Eso estuvo cerca. No deben vernos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer aquí?

-Tengo que conseguir algo muy importante- respondió asomándose otra vez.

-¿Que?

-¡AH!¡Eso!- dijo apuntando hacia una bandeja de galletas.

-¿Qué?¿Eso es todo?

-Oye, es muy importante que yo las coma.

-¿Has hecho todo esto por galletas?¿No podías esperar a que las sirvieran?

-No las iban a servir hasta después de la cena, además mis padres me han prohibido todas las cosas dulces por un tiempo- tenía una pinta muy triste al decir que le habían prohibido, así que Kaito se compadeció de ella y entró él a la cocina.

-¿Puedo tomar algunas? -le preguntó a uno de los cocineros.

-Ah, alteza. Sí, claro.

-Gracias- y después de tomar algunas salió de la cocina donde ella estaba esperándolo sentada al lado de la puerta. Le ofreció las galletas que traía y se formó una gran sonrisa en la cara de la desconocida.

-¡Muchas gracias!- y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana- y ¿cuál es tu nombre compañero?

-Kaito.

-Yo soy Miku, pero me puedes llamar… Miku.

-¿Por qué tus padres te prohibieron comer dulces?- dijo tomando asiento al lado de ella.

-Es que casi todo el tiempo como el postre antes de la cena y eso les molesta.

En eso uno de los sirvientes salió de la cocina

-Alteza, ¿qué hace aquí?- Oh no. Si esa chica no sabía quién era el, entonces lo que pudo haber sido una sincera amistad se arruinó cuando ese sirviente reveló su verdadera identidad.

-Y-yo…- dejó escapar un suspiro- volveré al baile en un rato.

-Muy bien entonces, me retiro- y cuando el sirviente se fue, Kaito volteo a ver a Miku, quien había dejado de comer y se había puesto roja.

-¡L-lo, lo siento mucho…!¡S-soy Hatsune Miku, del ducado del norte del imperio!- dijo saltando, haciendo una torpe reverencia, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi tirando sus galletas, que pudo atrapar antes de que tocaran el suelo.

Genial, cuando la chica estaba siendo honesta descubre su identidad y actúa como todo el mundo. Antes de que Kaito pudiera decir algo, ella habló de nuevo.

-Ahh, lo siento, creo que ya lo arruiné… ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La primera impresión. Como dice mamá es la más importante- dijo Miku, tomando su asiento en el suelo de nuevo y llevándose una galleta a la boca-Antes de hacer el viaje, ambos dijeron "cuando veas al príncipe actúas educada, bonita, y no te atasques de cosas dulces como siempre", pero ahora que ya arruiné la primera impresión, no importa y supongo que a ti tampoco te ha de importar, ¿cierto, compañero?

Lo único que Kaito pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada.

-No me importa, esta ha sido la manera más entretenida en la que he conocido a alguien. Sabes, usualmente la gente actúa conmigo como dijeron tus padres, lo único que quieren es agradarme, pero no están siendo honestos.

-Debe ser duro…

-Si…

-Aaaaah… ¿Quieres una?- dijo ofreciéndole una galleta.

-No gracias. Esas son tuyas.

-Ah no, yo insisto, te ves hambriento.

-No tengo hambre realmente.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-¡Que sí!- exclamó ya cansada y se abalanzó sobre él. Kaito cayó de espaldas con Miku arriba tratando de hacer que comiera.

-¡Espera!¡¿Qué haces?!

-Te ayudo.

-¡Pero yo-¡

Casi se atraganta con la galleta que Miku lo obligó a comer.

-Eso, muy bien, solo mastica, tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo cuando por fin pudo respirar. Nadie jamás, pero jamás lo había tratado de forma tan ruda e irrespetuosa. Exacto, casi nadie lo había tratado realmente como un igual. Y desde que esa extraña chica lo trató de forma tan impropia de una señorita, aprendió a confiar en ella, como una amiga honesta, y ese sentimiento creció hasta convertirse en lo que un día, se dio cuenta que era amor.

๑

Una vez que el recuerdo salió de su mente, fue remplazado con aquellos horribles momentos en los que la encontró tirada, muerta y sin corazón. Con toda su fuerza los reprimió y decidió tratar de dormir un poco.

๑

๑

๑

Miku no podía llorar por más ganas que tuviese de hacerlo. Su mente solo pensaba en una persona. Lo malo era que ella no tenía modo de escaparse de ello, pues era un espíritu, no podía dormir, no podía ir a ningún lado, y estaba en el bosque sin ninguna distracción más que su propia voz. Pero ya había cantado y repetido varias veces todas las canciones que recordaba.

Merli, quien había estado parada unos minutos observándola y reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salió de las sombras revelando a Miku su presencia.

Ella solo pudo ver que Merli colocó algo en el suelo. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero cuando apuntó con su magia al objeto, vio que era una semilla y que brotaba un tallo con una sola margarita. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaron a crecer, hasta formar un arbusto. Los tallos se alargaron, salieron muchas más flores y el tamaño que tomó fue el de una persona de mediana estatura.

-Entra ahí- le dijo a Miku.

Ella solo se quedó asombrada, y tras dudar un momento, decidió obedecer. Lentamente se acercó al gran arbusto y con su mano lo atravesó, después entró totalmente y fue cuando la magia ocurrió. Los tallos y las flores comenzaron a moverse otra vez, pero no creciendo, sino tejiéndose entre sí, hasta que adquirieron más o menos la forma de una persona, pues se podían notar las cuatro extremidades y la cabeza.

Después salió una luz muy brillante del centro del arbusto, e iluminó todo a su alrededor. Brilló cada vez con más intensidad, y al extinguirse, apareció Miku de nuevo.

Cuando pudo sentir el frío, se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo.

De nuevo era una humana.

Al principio, como es natural, se alarmó y entró en pánico, hasta que Merli decidió calmarla y explicarle lo que había hecho.

-Tranquila, primero tienes que vestirte. Podrías resfriarte, y con el trabajo y poder que me ha costado esto, no quiero que eso suceda- le puso su capa sobre los hombros, y después apuntó hacia otro lado, y de la nada aprecio un vestido y un par de botas negras. Era un sencillo vestido, parecido al que usaban todas las chicas de la aldea, y de color verde con blanco.

-Bien, eso fue lo último, ahora ponte esto y te explicaré- cuando Miku acabó de vestirse, Merli siguió hablando- Como ya te había dicho, no se puede interferir con el ciclo de vida y muerte. A tu cuerpo, podría crearle un nuevo corazón, porque es algo físico y es fácil, pero no sería el tuyo. Además de eso, aunque ese fuera el caso, tu espíritu no podría volver a entrar a tu cuerpo, porque una vez que tú dejas de respirar y tu espíritu sale, ya es definitivo que estás muerta.

-¿Y entonces que has hecho?

-Te he creado un cuerpo temporal. Esta hecho a base de la semilla que tenía. Cuando creas un cuerpo temporal, el material debe ser de acuerdo a la persona, ¿te imaginas si lo hubiese hecho de algo así como el tronco caído de ahí?- dijo apuntando a dicho tronco, que estaba bastante seco- bueno, no te habrías visto como tu realmente.

-¿Pero significa que soy una planta?

-No, por ahora. La magia dura doce horas. En ese tiempo, todo es real, tus órganos, músculos, huesos, sangre, todo. Pasadas las doce horas, se convertirá en un arbusto de margaritas. Creo que debes tener una marca que indique eso en algún lado, generalmente está en tu mano- y así como Merli lo dijo, en la palma de su mano, Miku tenía un especie de dibujo de margarita con doce pétalos- ¿Lo ves? Cada pétalo representa una hora. Es lo máximo que puede durar un cuerpo temporal, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo lo necesita el usuario. Me ha costado mucho poder y ahora estoy algo agotada, crear tu atuendo me costó más de la mitad de lo que había sobrado.

-Si ha costado tanto, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Merli dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Escucha, sé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Sé que te dije que te alejaras de Kaito para que el pudiera seguir con su vida. Tú viste lo mucho que sufrió cuando te encontró muerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que eres un fantasma y aún sigue sufriendo porque te perdió recientemente y eras lo más importante para él. Tú también estas sufriendo, eso lo sé, y no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, sobre todo por amor, ya sabes lo que opino de eso. Pero mi punto es que sé que no puedo forzarlos a dejar de quererse, ni que se olviden el uno al otro, porque sé que eso es imposible, además, es su vida y su responsabilidad si ustedes siguen empeñados con eso, así que pensé en ayudarles un poco, me imagino lo mucho que se han de extrañar. Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y lo harás bien en el momento correcto. Así que ve con él, el tiempo se va volando.

Miku estaba punto de llorar por tan conmovedoras palabras y por lo feliz que estaba de esta oportunidad. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella y Kaito tener que estar en esa situación. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, separados por una regla irrevocable, pero al menos por unas horas podrían ignorar eso y estar juntos de nuevo. Después de darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento a Merli, salió corriendo por el bosque para encontrarse con la persona que más amaba.

Llevaba una rato corriendo así que se estaba cansando, pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, después de todo estaba olvidando como era sentir y quería recordarlo nuevamente, aun si era algo tan molesto como el cansancio. Al llegar por fin a la gran muralla del castillo, tuvo que tener mucho cuidado en no ser vista por los guardias, y finalmente decidiéndose a usar magia, saltó por encima de la muralla. Al ubicar la habitación que estaba buscando, volvió a saltar, aterrizando en el balcón.

-¿Está bien hacer esto? Quizá sí debería salir de su vida…-se dijo a sí misma, pues la duda la estaba consumiendo ¿Qué diría Kaito cuando la viera parada enfrente de él?¿Se asustaría?¿Acaso se pondría feliz de recuperarla? Y lo más importante, pasadas las doce horas ¿Qué sucedería? Lo obvio. Se desvanecería de nuevo dejando otra vez el enorme hueco en el corazón de su amado.

Luego, como si hubiese llegado para despejar sus dudas, recordó el límite de tiempo que tenía. Revisó y vio que uno de los pétalos ya se había desvanecido. También recordó que Merli le había dicho que había agotado casi todo su poder creando el cuerpo, el vestido y las botas, sin mencionar que le dio lo máximo de tiempo que se podía, solo para que ella pudiese estar con él un rato. No dejaría que eso fuera en vano, y en un momento de valor tocó la puerta del balcón, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Un minuto después la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que un ojo azul se asomara.

Y después las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a un Kaito totalmente impactado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hola…- dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque solo, pudo esbozar una sonrisilla nerviosa- ehh… se… lo impresionante que esto debe ser para ti… es decir, que vuelva viva, bueno, no… en carne y hueso, aunque… en realidad no estoy viva… y solo puedo estar aquí por doce horas y… en lo que llegué aquí ya pasó una…

No sabía que más decir, en realidad no se había preparado para eso, y menos para el hecho de que Kaito solo la observaba. Finalmente sintió su mano en la mejilla y al voltear solo alcanzó a vislumbrar unas lágrimas, porque al segundo ya la tenía abrazada, con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que te pueda abrazar de nuevo, que estés aquí siquiera…

Duraron unos minutos así y cuando por fin la soltó, solo fue para besarla. Ella correspondió y de un momento a otro ya la había levantado en sus brazos para llevarla adentro.

๑

Al despertar, lo primero en lo que pensó Miku fue en revisar su palma. Solo quedaban cuatro pétalos. Ya era hora de que se retirara. Quizá ya no tenía nada más que hacer, pero no quería ni imaginar la cara de Kaito al ver su cuerpo transformarse en un arbusto de margaritas.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cubriéndose con una sábana. Ya cuando iba a alejarse, sintió una mano tomar la suya.

-No te vayas. Por favor, todavía no.

-Se acerca el límite de tiempo…- Mentira. Aun le quedaban cuatro horas, pero entre más se quedara, más duro iba ser irse.

-No sé cómo es que volviste, ni cuánto tiempo te quede, ni lo que va a suceder cuando se agote, pero por favor, quédate conmigo, solo un poco más- por fin volteó y vio la mirada suplicante. Se volvió a sentar con él.

-¿Sabes que solo me haces esto más difícil?- inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirle eso, ya que ella había sido la que lo fue a buscar- Lo… lo siento, yo fui quien vino a verte. Creo que es mi culpa.

-No, no tienes que disculparte por nada, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido- Mentira. No porque no estuviera feliz de verla, sino que el hecho de que en un par de horas o minutos ella volviera a abandonarlo le daba más tristeza que felicidad- La culpa de que ambos estemos así no es de nadie sino de quien te hizo esto. Y te prometo que acabaré con ella.

-No quiero que acabes con ella, solo quiero que seas feliz y estés a salvo. Si esto te pone en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada por protegerte, entonces no podría soportarlo.

-No tienes qué preocuparte por mí, voy a estar bien. Lo que yo quiero es que TÚ seas feliz.

-Kaito, yo ya estoy muerta. Lo que me haría feliz seria poder volver y quedarme, pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible.

-No tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido sin ti…

-Oh, Kaito, claro que sí. Para mi es horrible el tener que estar aquí sin que me puedas escuchar o ver, por eso desde que soy un espíritu he pasado en el bosque la mayoría del tiempo. Solo vine un par de veces, como cuando por error asusté a uno de los sirvientes.

-Está bien, seguro ya lo olvidó- dijo soltando un risilla. Miku no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Una vez que ambos dejaron de reírse, solo predominó un incómodo silencio. En otras circunstancias no habría sido así, pero ahora solo pensaban en que tendrían que separarse muy pronto, hecho que hacía a los corazones de ambos llenarse de tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Me ha ido muy bien con Merli, y vamos bien, estoy segura que detendremos al quien esté robando almas y encontraré a quien me asesinó.

-No entiendo estas cosas de magia, pero si atrapan a tu asesino, entonces tú… ¿te irás?

-Sí, es lo que todavía ata mi alma a este mundo.

-Como quisiera que pudieses quedarte, aun si no te puedo ver, solo con saber que estás ahí sería suficiente.

-Eso solo haría más complicado todo…- suspiró– ya debo irme. Solo recuerda que te amo.

Y antes de que el pudiese hacer otra cosa Miku tomó su cabeza entre sus dos manos y recitó un rápido hechizo. Kaito cayó dormido y Miku lo dejo ahí, mientras ella se preparaba para irse. Le dio un último vistazo y saltó desde el balcón hacia el bosque.

๑

๑

๑

Al amanecer Kaito se encontraba solo. De nuevo la había perdido. Bueno, no es que hubiese sido la decisión de ninguno. Ella no había deseado morir y el por supuesto que él tampoco lo había hecho.

El día había transcurrido sin más novedades. Ni una pizca de la presencia de Miku o de la maga Merli. Realmente el no entendía que estaba sucediendo, por qué si su vidas eran casi perfectas solo por el hecho de estar juntos, tuvo que acabar tan repentinamente.

No sabía que era lo que asesinó a Miku, pero si sabía que había un responsable y quería asegurarse de que pagara y que no hiciera más daño del que ya le había hecho a él. No solo a él. Según Merli, esa persona era también la responsable de las extrañas muertes en la ciudad y de la destrucción de la pequeña villa cercana.

Demasiado, eran demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse. No solo tenía sus asuntos personales, sino también sus deberes. No quiso quedarse más en su habitación, y recurrió a la vieja costumbre de su amada. Salió a pasear al bosque. Él solo.

Para su beneficio, nadie lo vio cuando salió por la entrada de servicio, vestido con ropa sencilla y una vieja capa con la que ocultó su rostro para que no lo reconocieran.

El bosque era tranquilo, quizá un poco solitario, pero al menos podía distraerse con la vista. El sol se ocultaba pero aun con la poca luz, divisó algo, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo.

En la distancia pudo ver una extraña figura, y al acercarse un poco más, pudo distinguirla mejor.

La familiar figura de un conejo gigante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia él.

Cuando el monstruo se dio cuenta comenzó a huir. Kaito no paró, estaba decidido a atraparlo el mismo.

Solo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien, a su manera, le estaba diciendo que se detuviera. Que no se expusiera al peligro. Lástima que no la podía ver ni oír…

๑

Merli, quien se había metido en el tronco de un árbol para descansar y recobrar su poder, despertó repentinamente al sentir una anomalía, mucho más pesada que las veces anteriores. Sin duda algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Al salir del tronco, casi se cae, pues aún estaba muy débil, pero se recobró lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando sus cinco sentidos estuvieron listos, escuchó una voz llamándola, una voz familiar.

-¡Merli!- con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en ese momento, salió corriendo en dirección hacia la voz.

De pronto la vio en la distancia. Un punto turquesa entre tonos verdes marrones y grises. Corrió hacia Miku lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no golpearse con las ramas en el camino, pues estaba mareada de la debilidad.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!¡¿Tú sabes por qué se siente esta gran opresión?!- Miku se estremeció un poco, era la primera vez que veía a Merli tan expresiva, aun si lo que mostraba era preocupación.

-¡No lo sé, pero apareció!¡El conejo volvió a aparecer, y Kaito lo siguió! Traté de detenerlo aunque él no pudiera verme pero cuando traté de buscarlo ya no había rastro de ninguno…- dijo casi rompiendo a llorar, lo único que la detenía de hacerlo era que no podía, por ser un espíritu.

-Está bien. Vayamos a revisar de donde proviene eso, estoy segura que ahí lo encontraremos.

Y así, se adentraron más en el bosque, directo a la fuente de esa fuerte opresión.

๑

๑

๑

-Oh, así que la gran maga de la naturaleza ha llegado- dijo una escalofriante voz femenina

-Mayu. Debí imaginarlo de ti. Ese extraño conejo combina perfectamente con tu desequilibrada mente, una más de tus bizarras creaciones.

-Hhmmm, ¿sabes? Tus ofensas no son divertidas si las dices con esa cara de amargada. Veo que no has cambiado en nada desde que me desterraron.

-No me interesa lo que pienses. Esto se acaba aquí- dijo moviendo su brazos, trazando figuras invisibles al vez que recitaba. Un círculo mágico apareció en frente de ella y salió una bola de fuego magenta directamente hacia Mayu.

-Bien, ¡comencemos!- gritó Mayu, al tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Merli. De su círculo mágico salió una bola de fuego negro. Ambas chocaron en una enorme explosión de luz- Mmmhhh, eso fue mucho menos potente de lo que pensé que sería, ¿acaso me volví más poderosa… o tu estas débil?- dijo lo último con una gran y bizarra sonrisa.

Merli estaba muy agotada pero no quería demostrárselo a Mayu. Necesitaba todas las ventajas posibles para tratar de formular un plan y detenerla.

-Ah, su alteza no vi que estaba ahí detrás- dijo al notar que Miku estaba un par de metros detrás de Merli- debo agradecerle. Por medio de su corazón, me ha otorgado un medio para rescatar el alma de mi hermano de ese horrible lugar. Muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Eres tan cínica- dijo Merli, serena como siempre- Tu sabes que igual no lo lograrás.

-Ah, claro que sí. Tengo el amor que necesito, la noche es perfecta, hay luna llena, tengo casi todas las almas, y adivina que Merli, ¡tendrás el placer de ser la décima y última alma!- dijo extendiendo lo brazos. Y detrás de ella, de entre las sombras salió alguien más, una joven de cabello purpura.

-¿Y-yukari…?- fue todo lo que salió de Miku al ver que Yukari le entregaba un recolector de almas igual al que Merli y Miku habían encontrado hacia unos días.

-Sí, mi pequeña creación y también la más linda y útil. Si no lo creen, solo miren estos cambios.

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en las facciones de Miku al ver como la chica que había sido la sirvienta más linda y simpática de todo el castillo, primero se transformaba en un indefenso conejito, y después en la criatura que le arrebató todo.

-Eso explica todo, como entró al palacio desapercibida, como encontró el momento para asesinar a Miku y cómo es que consiguió el recolector que yo personalmente le entregué a Kaito.

-Si bueno, tampoco eres la mejor Merli. Creí que ibas a recordar la forma del diseño de mi conejo que dibujé cuando aún éramos aprendices, pero veo que la edad te afectó.

Y sacó boleto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar cosas de la edad, pequeña cucaracha?!¡A mí se me otorgó el regalo de la vida y juventud eterna, en cambio tú usas magia para que no se te vean las arrugas, pero desde aquí puedo notarlo!¡Ahora pagaras por eso!

Y como si hubiese recuperado toda su energía de golpe, se dirigió con todo hacia Mayu. Esta solo esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que se también se dirigía hacia su oponente. Mientras esta batalla comenzaba, Miku tenía cosas por qué preocuparse.

-¡Yukari!¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!¡Creí que éramos amigas!

-Yo solo obedezco las órdenes de mi ama Mayu- dijo ella con un tono totalmente indiferente, mientras tomaba su forma de conejo monstruo, lista para el combate.

Miku corrió hacia ella, pero no contaba con lo que Yukari estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando abrió la boca, se formó una esfera oscura que salió disparada. Miku tuvo que moverse y esquivarlo. Ya a unos metros y motivada por la ira y decepción, invocó rápidamente el único hechizo de ataque que sabía. Se mantuvo tratndo de atacar a Yukari y esquivando la magia que ella lanzaba, pero al oír una risilla decidió voltear.

Se encontró con una desalentadora escena. Mayu sostenía a Merli por el cuello, y ella estaba inmóvil.

-Ah, no es divertido si no pelea ni trata de librarse. Realmente fue tan ingenua ¿Cómo pudo desperdiciar su poder así nada más? Sobre todo para una causa perdida como la tuya- Cuando Mayu se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y que no reaccionaba, la lanzó hacia el suelo. Miku mantuvo a raya a Yukari, usando su hechizo para cubrirse, hasta que llegó al lado de su amiga caída.

-¡Merli…!¿Cómo te atreves?¡Ella es buena, no es como tú!¡Tú eres tan horrible que seguro no puedes comprender por qué los demás ayudan a los otros y hacen buenas acciones!¡Ni siquiera ves el alcance de lo que hiciste!¡Me asesinaste, y no solo a mí, sino también a otros, con tu absurda caza de almas!¡Nos arrebataste la felicidad a muchos!

-¡¿Y a mí qué?!¡A mí también me arrebataron mi felicidad injustamente! Solo quiero traer de regreso a mi hermano, y lo haré- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Merli con el recolector de almas bien sujetado- Ahora Merli, tu traerás de regreso a mi pequeño Oliver…

Cuando estaba a punto de herir a Merli, Miku con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, la empujó. Para sorpresa de ambas chicas, eso funcionó. Miku no supo como pero pudo tocar a Mayu el tiempo suficiente para alejarla de Merli.

-¡No te atrevas a dañar a Merli!

-Oh, ¿quieres salvarla? Bueno no puedes salvar a todos. Yukari, tráelo.

Cuando Yukari volvió, iba jalando a Kaito de un pie, él estaba inconsciente y Yukari arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Ahora, aléjate un poco de Merli, o tu amado se muere justo ahora- dijo Mayu con una confiada y malévola sonrisa.

Miku obedeció, no porque planeara entregar a Merli para salvar a Kaito. Lo que ella quería hacer era salvar a ambos, pero necesitaba un plan y rápido. Solo que no se esperó lo que iba a suceder.

Yukari levantó una de sus enormes garras, y después la dirigió justo hacia el pecho de Kaito. En unos segundos, él ya había corrido la misma suerte que ella.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- cayó al suelo. Desesperada, destrozada.

No había podido protegerlo.

No había podido manejar la situación ella sola.

Era débil.

Y ahora él estaba muerto.

-Ah, no te sientas mal, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para protegerlo, e incluso obedeciste en alejarte de Merli, pero igual tenía que hacer esto. Necesito amor verdadero para la adorable receta que salvará a mi hermano. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de algo que iba a pasar de todas formas.

-Tu… cómo pudiste…- se oyó una tercera voz. Merli estaba despierta, y había visto todo- Eres malvada, Mayu, y por eso no lo lograrás…

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y quién me detendrá ahora?- dijo volteando a verla-¿Tú, este cadáver a mi lado, o el fantasma de esa chica tonta?- en ese momento, Yukari la empujó hacia un lado, mientras con una garra, trataba de protegerse.

-¡Lo lamentarás, lamentarás todo lo que has hecho!- le gritó Miku a Mayu, al tiempo que arremetía con fuerza contra Yukari-¡Rogo ut sint indutiae, ventus et lux commoda mihi fortitudo vestra!- Miku siguió recitando repetidamente y durante mucho tiempo. Al menos no se cansaba y no necesitaba respirar, eso era una ventaja para ella. Yukari trataba de golpearla con sus enormes garras, pero no había tomado algo en cuenta.

-¡Yukari!- Mayu trató de advertirle.

-Por si no te quedó claro, ¡yo ya soy un espíritu!- colocó sus manos en el pecho de Yukari y disparó. Justo en donde se encontraba el corazón.

Yukari se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al suelo muerta. Después la luz del hechizo de Miku la consumió por completo.

Al menos se había encargado de ella, pero aún faltaba la verdadera responsable de todo.

-Miku…- la llamó Merli- ten cuidado, no sé si la magia de Mayu pueda dañarte…

-De acuerdo.

Y sin importarle su seguridad, arremetió esta vez contra Mayu, recitando el hechizo para que la luz de sus manos le sirviera de arma.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres, ¡juguemos!

Las manos de Mayu se encendieron en llamas negras.

Ambas comenzaron a tratar de golpearse con su magia, disparando llamas o esferas de luz. Miku no había esperado que Mayu fuera tan rápida, ya que si tenía a Yukari debía ser para que ella hiciera el trabajo pesado, pero no. Mayu era bastante fuerte, rápida y ágil.

Miku apenas podía mantener el ritmo, tratando de esquivar las llamas negras y tratando de darle a Mayu. Aunque fuese un espíritu, lo que le dijo Merli la hizo dudar y trató de protegerse lo más que pudo.

-Vamos, ¡trata de hacerlo mejor!- dijo Mayu riendo- ¡si me ganas te dejaré conservar el cadáver de tu chico!

-¡Tú!¡¿Cómo puedes reírte de eso?!¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y egoísta?!- dijo golpeando y disparando más fuerte-¡Piensa que a ti también te arrebataron a tu hermano!¡Es algo horrible perder a un ser querido!¡¿NO?!

Como si algo hubiese reaccionado en Mayu, se detuvo de atacar a Miku y bajó la mirada

-Si… es… horrible…. O-oliver… lo siento…- dijo llevándose sus manos al rostro. Miku dejó de estar a la defensiva y se acercó a ella, tratando de hablarle. Pero ella no vio la sonrisilla de Mayu.

Ella no podía sentir nada, pero cuando la llama de la mano de Mayu la tocó, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qu-que sucede…?- se preguntaba Miku. Cayó al suelo aun con la extraña sensación.

-No es nada, solo es la magia que yo poseo. Ahora, tu alma se desintegrará e iras al mismo sitio al que fue mi pequeño hermano, un sitio donde dormirás eternamente y de donde no podrás salir.

Ya se había acabado. Su vida había acabado, su batalla con Mayu en la que salió perdiendo, y ahora, su alma se desintegraría. No vería el siguiente mundo, y no volvería a ver a Kaito…

Kaito…

Como pudo, se arrastró hasta llegar al lado de su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, pudo tocarlo, lo abrazó y besó su frente, tratando de hacer que eso fuera una despedida, aunque él no tuviera manera de saberlo.

El cuerpo de Miku comenzó a desvanecerse, primero sus pies y tobillos, y siguió desvaneciéndose en forma ascendente. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, abrazó a Kaito con más fuerza, cerró los ojos y se preparó para un sueño eterno…

Pero nada sucedió.

En eso oyó la voz de Mayu.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Al abrir los ojos, algo iluminaba de frente a Mayu y la fuente de la luz, estaba a espaldas de Miku. Cuando miró hacia atrás, no lo podía creer.

Había un túnel, en cuyo fondo había mucha luz, y caminando por el túnel, a través del túnel, vio a alguien familiar.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el cuerpo de Miku dejó de desvanecerse y rápidamente volvió todo lo que ya había desaparecido.

-¿Pero qué…?¿Cómo es que estás aquí…?- dijo sin palabras ante la escena.

-Solo vine por ti.

Miku corrió a abrazarlo emocionada.

-Kaito…creí que no volvería a verte…- el correspondió el abrazo. Permanecieron unos minutos así.

Mayu miraba impresionada a la pareja. El chico había ido por ella, y su magia había sido revertida, impidiendo que ella se desvaneciera.

Un agudo dolor atravesó por todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Al voltear, vio a Merli de rodillas, con la mano extendida y una leve luz extinguiéndose en la palma de su mano.

-Si te estás preguntando como es que esto sucedió, es porque tú no los puedes separar. Te dije que no lo lograrías.

-Ah… ya veo- dijo Mayu tosiendo-…m-me alegra saber, que no es porque yo sea débil… y me haya fallado el hechizo…- soltó una risilla, antes de caer sobre su pecho, y que su respiración se detuviera. Su cuerpo se desvaneció justo como el de Miku lo estaba haciendo un par de minutos antes.

Merli se levantó pesadamente. Miku corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo sonriéndole por primera vez. Miku se sorprendió por unos segundos y después también sonrió- ¿te veremos algún día?

-Sí, cuando acabe mi misión iré a alcanzarlos, a ustedes, y a todos los demás.

-Está bien- Miku se alejó caminado hacia Kaito quien ya la esperaba- Hasta luego.

Ambos se despidieron con una mano, antes de caminar juntos hacia la luz en el túnel.

* * *

 **Mate a Miku y a Kaito! xD ... soy un monstruo ;-;**

 **Final triste! Bueno, no hubiera sido igual de divertido si hubiese terminado en "y vivieron felices para siempre" ademas, esta fue mi version de un cuento de hadas un poco oscuro. Habia tenido esta idea desde hace un par de meses, y planeaba hacer un fic largo pero creo que asi quedó perfecta xDDD Ojala les haya gustado!**

* * *

 **Glosario de mis hechizos inventados(use el traductor de google :v asi que obvio y tiene errores):**

 **Petere universi transcendi patriis legibus . Air Impulse!- _Pido poder al universo para trascender las leyes ancestrales. ¡Impulso al aire!_**

 **Rogo ut sint indutiae, ventus et lux commoda mihi fortitudo vestra- _Pido una tregua, para que el viento y la luz me presten su fuerza_**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
